Another Day in Villville
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: 7 years after Bradley Beanpole leaves his family Once-ler gets a letter from him and heads off to Quechee. Will a simple visit change the lives of a father and son forever? Sequel to A Day in Villville and 2nd prequel to the Old Hag of Thneedvile. Please read and review. Thanks.
1. The last train to Vermont

Another Day in Villville

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorax book or movie

Chapter 1- The last train to Vermont

Once-ler Beanpole now 14 years old started each day much the same way his father did. He got up. Took a shower. Got dressed. Cleaned the house. Then he went about waking up the various members of his giant family. He started with his brothers ,Bret and Chett , who were by far the hardest to wake up in the morning. After several minutes of "Come on's" and "Wake up, fellas" there was only one thing Once-ler could think to do. He took out a sucker horn and pressed it as hard as he could. Bret and Chett each popped out of bed like Jack in a boxes. "What? Was that?" asked Chett

"Sorry, guys. It was just me. Breakfast will be ready soon so you two need to get up, get dressed, and get downstairs. OK?" said Once-ler "And please hurry. You know how mom gets if things aren't perfect in the morning."

Once-ler watched as Bret and Chett got out of bed and each started to get ready. He nodded to himself as he watched them do this and then went to his aunt and uncle's bedroom. His aunt was already in the bathroom taking a shower but Uncle Ubb was still sleeping. Once-ler went to shake him awake. Ubb grabbed onto his arm and pulled him into bed hugging him tighter and tighter in the middle of a nightmare Once-ler surmised. "Uncle Ubb… Uncle Ubb, you're hurting me. UBB!" Once-ler yelled waking up Ubb. At that moment Grizelda walked out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"What is going on in here?" Grizelda asked annoyed

Ubb let go of Once-ler "Grizelda dear, this isn't what it looks like."

"Of course not. You pulled Once-ler into bed while he was trying to wake you up to let you know breakfast was ready. Give me some credit. The boy might be gay but you? I don't think so." Said Grizelda

"I'm not gay. Not that there would be anything wrong with it if I was." Said Once-ler

"You're a 14 year old boy who cooks, cleans, and knits. Some people might question that." Said Grizelda.

"I do all of that to make my mother happy. " said Once-ler "That is all, Aunt Grizelda."

"Fine." Said Grizelda

Once-ler then left to check-in with his mother. She was sitting in bed reading and looked up when Once-ler entered the room.

"Oh, Oncie. I've been waiting for you." Said Elysia

" Good morning, mother. How are you this morning?" asked Once-ler

" So far no complaints." Said Elysia "Although the day has just begun. Have you started breakfast yet?"

"Not yet. I was just about to." Said Once-ler

"Then get to it." Said Elysia

Once-ler went down to the kitchen and started making breakfast for his family. By the time he was done they were all sitting at the breakfast table including Elysia. No one talked while they ate and before they knew it it was 8am. At that time there was a knock on the door. Once-ler looked out the trailer window to see who it was. It was Norma Snaptrip a friend of his from school.

"Well? Who is it?" asked Elysia

"Norma Snaptrip." Said Once-ler

"Snaptrip? What is doing here?" asked Elysia annoyed

"I don't know." Said Once-ler

"Well, don't just stand there. Find out." Said Elysia

Once-ler opened the front door "Hi, Norma"

"Hi, Once-ler" said Norma

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Well, Ellen has a special doctor's appointment today. So, I thought we could walk to school together." She said

"Ok. Just give me a minute." He said. Once-ler turned to his mother. "Heading to school, mother. Love you." Kissed Elysia on the cheek, picked up his bag, and walked out the door.

"By the way, got your mail for you." Said Norma

Norma handed Once-ler a letter. He opened it without looking at who it was from and started reading. He dropped the letter on the ground in shock.

"Once, are you ok?" asked Norma

Once-ler couldn't respond because the truth was he didn't know if he was ok.

"Once? What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost or something." Said Norma

"It's nothing." Said Once-ler not wanting to discuss his crazy family life.

"Ok… if you don't want to talk about it." Norma said casually then quickly grabbed for the letter still sitting on the ground. Once-ler tried to beat her to it but no luck. She quickly read the letter and then looked at Once-ler. "It's from your father."

"I know." Said Once-ler

"But you told me your father was dead. " asked Norma

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't except to ever hear from him again and it hurt less if he died instead of abandoned us." Said Once-ler

"Once, I don't understand if he abandoned you why would he ask you to come stay with him?" asked Norma

"He tried to take me with him. To a place called Quechee." Said Once-ler.

"You didn't want to stay there? Quechee is very nice." Said Norma

"You've been there?" asked Once-ler

"My family goes there every summer and winter. It's a great place to relax not as hectic as Villville." Said Norma "Although, if you don't participate in a sport it's boring. Is that why you didn't want to stay there?"

"No. It was my father. He was acting very oddly the night he took me. He always taught me that no matter what I should never think anything bad about my mother because she loves me in her own way. But that night he kept saying that he was wrong and that he didn't love anyone but herself. " said Once-ler

"And he was right. Elysia Beanpole doesn't know the meaning of the word love." Said Norma

"Hey! That's not true .My father just deluded himself into thinking that!" Once-ler yelled "He was sick and he knew it. It's why he let my mother take me home."

"Once, do you have any idea how crazy that sounds?" asked Norma

"No one asked your opinion, Norma." Said Once-ler

"I'm sorry but before we drop the subject I think I should give you some advice. If you want to find out the truth. THE REAL TRUTH you'll take your father up on his offer and go see him. Just for a day or two. In fact, I'll go with you. We'll leave afterschool." said Norma

"All right. I'll go." Said Once-ler

(****)

The bell finally rang and instead of heading home Norma and Once-ler ran to the train station. They bought two tickets to Quechee and found two seats in front.

" My mother is going to kill me when she finds out about this." Said Once-ler

"Relax. She won't find out." Said Norma "Besides, even if she did what could she do?"

"Have you met my mother? She related to the mayor . The possibilities are overwhelming. " said Once-ler

"But you said she loves you." Said Norma "She shouldn't be upset that you are going to see your father."

"She does love me. She just has a temper." Said Once-ler

" That's the nice way to put it" said Norma

"Can't you be nice for once." Said Once-ler

"All right. I'm sorry. Everything will be fine. Don't worry." Said Norma trying to cheer her friend up.

The train sped past all the sights of Villville including a psychologists office where Norma saw Ellen and waved. Ellen hid her face behind a board and finished then puzzle she was working on. After several hours the train stopped in the Lebanon, NH train station. When Norma and Once-ler got off the train they were greeted by an old woman.

"Once-ler! It's so wonderful to see you, dear. And who is this?" the old woman asked looking at Norma

"Grandma this is my friend Norma Snaptrip. Norma is this my grandmother Molly Beanpole."said Once-ler.

"Hello, Norma." Said Molly

"Hello, Mrs. Beanpole. It's very nice to meet you." Said Norma

The three of them took the bags and walked out of the they walked out a few things were bothering Once-ler. How did his grandmother know he was coming? Leaving Villville couldn't be this easy. Something bad was going to happen. Once-ler could just feel it.


	2. The Reunion

Chapter 2: the reunion

The second they got in the house Molly wanted to spoil Norma and Once-ler. It had been a long time since she had any kids in the house and with her husband and son out harvesting sap and making maple syrup; she wanted to seize the opportunity before they came home. " Why don't I show you where you're going to sleep. " said Molly.

Molly took Norma and Once-ler up the stairs and to the guest room.

"Norma, you can sleep in here… Once-ler, you'll stay in your father's room and he's going to sleep on the couch." Said Molly "While the two of you get settled in I'm going to make both of you some cookies. Is there anything else you would like?" asked Molly.

"No, we're fine." Said Once-ler and Norma together.

Molly then takes Once-ler to his bedroom. "Here you are, dear. I'll be right downstairs if you need me."

"Thank you, Grandma." Said Once-ler

"Your welcome, dear." Said Molly leaving Once-ler alone.

Once-ler went back to the guest bedroom to talk to Norma.

" Your grandmother is very nice." Said Norma

" If we get caught. I'm blaming all this on you. I didn't want to come here. I haven't even thought of the one day I spent here in years." Said Once-ler

"Part of you wanted to come or you wouldn't have gotten on that train with me, once. Now, admit it you want to see your dad again and you're happy I brought you here. I mean your grandmother hasn't seen you in 7 years and just met me today and am downstairs making us cookies. Can't get much better than that. "Said Norma

"But when my mother…"started Once-ler

"Once, forget about your mother. In fact, I don't even want to hear you use the word mother or mention her name for the next three days. And don't worry about her freaking out about where you are. I told Bret and Chett to spread along the message that you're spending the weekend at my house and I called my parents and told them where we were going. They'll cover for us." Said Norma

"You told your parents you were running away to a different state?" asked Once-ler

"We aren't running away. We are visiting your estranged father. "Said Norma

Just then Molly enters "The cookies are ready." Said Molly "Are you sure there is nothing else you two want?"

"No thank you, Mrs. Beanpole "said Norma

"All right." Said Molly leaving the room.

The kids go downstairs and into the dining room where there is a huge plate of chocolate chip cookies sitting on the table. Each kid takes a cookie as they sit down. Once-ler had never had cookies before. It's not because he was a cookie-hating freak. He'd have to have eaten a cookie to hate them. It was just that Elysia wouldn't let him have any sweets growing up. Which he found unusual because she always let Bret and Chett have anything they wanted to eat but she always treated Bret and Chett differently and he always assumed it was because they were special. When he took a bite of the cookie he was in heaven. All the bad feelings he had about being in Quechee just melted away into nothing. In fact he was in such ecstasy he didn't notice when someone sat next to him

"Mind, sharing those with two tired old stiffs" said a voice next to him.

Once-ler looked over and saw his father.

"Once-ler, I'm so glad you're here. I missed you, son." Said Bradley

Once-ler didn't say anything he just took another cookie.

"I see you brought a friend with you. You going to introduce us?" Asked Bradley trying to get a conversation started

"I'm Norma. Norma Snap trip." Said Norma

"Miranda and Carl's daughter?" asked Bradley

"Yes, that's me." Said Norma

"I haven't seen you since your family moved to the other side of Millville. Should have never accepted your father's golf invitation." Said Bradley

"What's wrong with my father?" asked Norma a little offended

"Nothing. In fact, I really liked him. Your mother and father were great neighbors. It was my wife… or should I say ex-wife. She hated everyone. Still does I'm sure. "Said Bradley

Norma nodded in understanding. Once-ler was still ignoring his father.

"It's great to have you both here." Said Bradley

"We're only staying for three days." Said Once-ler without looking at his father. Then he took another cookie.

"Once… Slugger." Said Bradley

"Don't call me that." Said Once-ler

"Fine. Once, I think we need to talk about this." Said Bradley

Looks at Bradley for the first time " My father, who I always looked up to, went crazy and tried to kidnap me. What's to talk about?" asked Once-ler

"That's the story she brainwashed you with? Your mother is some piece of work." Said Bradley

" Brainwashed? I haven't been brainwashed! Mom, cares about me. She cared about me enough to take me home when you kidnapped me. Sure, my life at home isn't easy but life isn't supposed to be. And you always told me never to think terrible things about mom because she loves me in her own way and I stand by that. "Said Once-ler "She's great and you were lucky to have her in your life. You were lucky to have ALL of us in your life." Said Once-ler

" You're right. I was lucky to have you and brothers. Lucky about everything else. I don't think so. I had to change my dreams, my friends, my family, even myself just to make that woman happy. In fact, the day I met Elysia Beanpole was the unluckiest day of my life. It's why I finally stood up to her. It's why I took you and I left. You should be mad at me but not because I took you away but because when she came to get you I didn't fight hard enough to keep you. But with all her connections I didn't think I could and the restraining order is iron clad. It's a miracle you're even here." Said Bradley

"His mother doesn't know. She thinks he's staying at my house." Said Norma

"You two involved?" asked Bradley implying that they were dating

"No." they said together

"Besides, he seems more my friend Ellen Peach's type." Said Norma

"I remember the Peaches. They still next door?" Bradley asked Once-ler

"Yes. We don't talk to them though. Guidelines of the feud." Said Once-ler

"Feud? God dammit. She is still blaming them for my disappearance! I swear that woman is incredible. Getting our family into a feud over nothing. It's ridiculous. I mean of all the ideas!" Said Bradley shaking his head

"What happened to you?" asked Once-ler "Why did you hate us all of a sudden?"

"Once-ler, I don't hate you. If I did I wouldn't have tried so hard to get you to come visit. As I told you. I ran away for you, stood up to your mother for you, have been trying to figure out how to get back into your life for you. You're my son. My little slugger and I only want what's best for you. "Said Bradley "Now, that you're a little older I want to make it up to you as much as I can. Let's spend the next three days reconnecting. What do you say?" asked Bradley

"Ok. " said Once-ler

Once-ler and Bradley shake hands in agreement.

"It's so good to see my boys getting along." Said Molly "Especially, since I can spoil Once-ler rotten without feeling guilty. "

(***)

Back in Villville, Elysia is sitting in the mayor's office.

"You sure you can track EXACTLY where he is?" she asked Phil

"We have to the top men here in Villville. They could find a fairy in Neverland if they had to." Said Phil

"Good. Bret and Chett said he was at a friend's house here in town so this is more a precautionary measure but the letters from Bradley have been coming in more frequently so I'd like to double check." Said Elysia

"Not to worry. We'll have all the answers in a matter of minutes." Said Phil

The phone rings and Phil picks it up. Gives a curious look and then hangs up the phone.

"Well?" questioned Elysia

"You aren't going to like this." Said Phil

"Just tell me." Said Elysia

"Promise you won't shoot the messenger." Said Phil

"JUST TELL ME!" yelled Elysia

"He's in Quechee, Vermont with his father" said Phil

"Apparently a restraining order wasn't strong enough to get rid of Bradley. I swear, I loathe that fact that he grew a backbone." Said Elysia "We might have to get rid of Bradley more permanently."

"Permanently?" asked Phil " Kill him? You can't be serious. Once-ler would never speak to you again."

"I meant hire some one else to kill him, you idiot." Said Elysia "So, it won't trace back to us or more specifically to me. Do you have any assassins on call?"

"Actually, I do." Said Phil taking out his roladex


	3. A day in Quechee

Chapter 3: A day in Quechee

Elysia are looking through Phil's Rolodex. "Not that I really care but why do you have assassins in your Rolodex?" asked Elysia skimming through it.

" You know what father always said… better safe then sorry. Besides, it's not like I won the mayoral election legally. I upset a lot of people and got a lot of death threats. So, I got a few assassins on call just in case. My suggestion is to go with Marco Santiago he's the best. Told me he has a special way of dealing with the victims although he won't tell me what it is." Said Phil

"All right. I'll take him." Said Elysia finding his name in the Rolodex and handing the business card over to Phil.

Phil started to dial the number "Hello, Marco, its PV." Said Phil "I'm here with my sister and she has a very special job for you. I'll take care of the payment of course."

"What is this special job?" asked the James Bond like Hispanic man on the other end of the line.

"We can't discuss details over the phone. How soon can you be in Villville?" asked Phil

"I'm currently Lookingglass. So a few hours." Said Marco

"Good. Try to get here as quickly as you can." Said Phil hanging up the phone. "He'll be here in a few hours. He is currently in Lookingglass." Said Phil

"He better be good, Phil or the next person I go after will be you." Said Elysia

A few hours later, the doors of the mayor's office bursts open and Marco Santiago walked in carrying a cooler.

"Hello, Mr. Vill. You are looking well." Said Marco "And who is this lovely enchantress?" he asked noticing Elysia for the first time.

"This is my sister Elysia." Said Phil

"Elysia. That is such a beautiful name. It is a pleasure, Elysia." Said Marco kissing her hand

"Wow, not even my husband ever flattered me that much." Said Elysia "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Santiago." Said Elysia

"Please, call me, Marco." Said Marco

"Marco. I have a very special job for you. I need you to go to a town called Quechee in the state of Vermont and kill my ex-husband Bradley Beanpole." Said Elysia she takes a picture from her purse of Bradley. "This is what he looks like. Now, I understand you have a special way of handling things. Could you tell me about it?" asked Elysia

"Why not? " said Marco opening up the cooler. Inside are stacks of icicles.

"Icicles? I don't understand." Said Elysia

"The perfect weapon. They are sharp enough to pierce through flesh and they melt so there is no trace of a weapon. I do wear gloves as a precaution but they usually melt before anyone is the wiser." Said Marco

Elysia's eyes light up "That is brilliant!"

"Getting him alone will be up to you, however." Said Marco

"Don't worry. Circus Smircus will take care of that." Said Elysia "Bradley hates the circus. He had a bad experience at one as a child but Once-ler would want to go. So, his grandparents will take him. Leaving Bradley all alone in the house." Said Elysia. "Anyway, I must be going. It's getting very late. We'll meet up tomorrow. 9am." Said Elysia

"Til then, Elysia." Said Marco

"See you tomorrow." Said Phil

Elysia exited the office.

(***)

In Quechee, Once-ler was laying on his dad's bed trying to sleep. He had promised his father that they could bond for the next few days but he wasn't sure if he really could. Sure they could do things together but it had been so long since the kidnapping incident that he wasn't sure if things would ever be the way they were. He had respected his father growing up and always believed his father knew what was right. He always taught Once-ler that family was more important than anything else and as long as the rest of the family was happy that should be enough. There were plenty of times when Once-ler wanted to fulfill his own dreams and just do what he wanted to do. There were even times when he wanted to yell at his mother and tell her to go screw herself but he would suppress that and just keep living on the belief that his family did love him just like his father always said. So how could he bond with a man that just threw that belief away like it was nothing? When deep down Once-ler knew that his family really did love him. He had to believe that because if that wasn't true then what else wasn't?

Bradley was also having a hard time sleeping. He knew that writing to Once-ler and asking him to come to Quechee was a bad idea that would eventually catch up with him. He could only imagine what the consequences could be. He was never entirely sure how it happened but over the years Elysia had become more and more evil to the point where it was almost as if she wasn't a really person but a movie villainess. In fact, if it wasn't his wife that happened to he might even consider it funny but since it was this was very serious. On top of that he could tell that Once-ler really didn't trust him. He had to find some way to prove that he wanted to make it up to Once-ler but how?

The next morning Once-ler went down for breakfast but there was none. No breakfast? That's odd. Once-ler thought. Even at home he had breakfast even if he didn't have a whole lot else. Just then Bradley came down the stairs

"Good morning, Slugger." Said Bradley

"I told you not to call me that. I'm fourteen now." Said Once-ler

"Sorry, force of habit. So, are you ready?" asked Bradley

"Ready for what?" asked Once-ler confused

"Well, I thought you and I could go out and get breakfast at Dana's. It's a diner not too far away. You'll love it." Said Bradley

"Ok. " said Once-ler

Once-ler went upstairs to put on some shoes as he came back down he saw his grandmother looking through the mail.

"Well, that's curious. Four tickets just came for Circus Smircus tonight. I didn't order any tickets for the circus. Did you order them, Bradley?" She asked

"Mother, you know I hate circuses." Bradley responded

"I wonder where they came from? We shouldn't waste. We should take the kids." Said Molly

"If by WE you mean you, dad, and Norma then by all means. Once-ler and I have things to do today." Said Bradley

"Sweetheart, you and Once-ler will be bonding ALL DAY at least let him go to the circus with us tonight. You don't have to go, Bradley." Said Molly

"Will you two stop talking about me like I'm not here. I've never been to Quechee before I want to see everything it has to offer. Including the circus." Said Once-ler

"All right. I'll get you back in time." Said Bradley sighing

Bradley and Once-ler then walked out the door. When they got to Dana's Once-ler couldn't help admiring the place. It looked very homey. When they got inside it was pretty crowded. A waitress took them to the main restaurant room and handed them menus. "Could I get your drink order?" asked the waitress

"Cranberry juice" said Bradley

"Same" said Once-ler

The waitress went to get the drinks and came back pretty quickly. "May I take your orders."

"I'll have the farmer's choice," said Bradley

"I'll have chocolate chip pancakes and a side of home fried potatoes," said Once-ler

"I'll be out with that in a minute, gentlemen." Said the waitress leaving them alone.

"So, Once, why don't you tell me a little about yourself."? Said Bradley

"Well, I don't have a lot of free time between school and chores. The free time I do have I either spend alone or if I'm at school with Norma every once in a while. I can't hang with her more because she's usually spending time with her best friend Ellen Peach. When I have been alone I've been teaching myself to play the guitar and to knit. I have an idea for something that I can't quite get right. I also can't see to put it to words yet. " said Once-ler

Once-ler had never told anyone about his invention before. Mainly, because no one seemed to care enough to take any interest.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. You always used to." Said Bradley

Just then the waitress came out with the food. The guys dove right into it. Once-ler hated to admit it but he was enjoying his time with his father and it compelled him to ask "Why don't you tell me about yourself, dad?"

"Well, my days are spent with your grandfather harvesting tree sap and making it into maple syrup so we can sell it to stores all over the state. It's a nice change from when I was working for your uncle Phil. It's much more relaxing mainly because I'm working with your grandfather. In my free time I go to movies and go to court to try to get the restraining order against me appealed. So far nothing. I also write to you and your brothers when I can. How are Bret and Chett doing?" he asked

"Fine. Mom is homing school them so they don't interact with people a lot. To be honest I don't think they have been learning much either." Said Once-ler

"I'm sure that's true. It was always frustrating for your mother to deal with them in a parental way. I think one day she just gave up and decided to spoil them instead." Said Bradley

"Yea. By the way, thanks for taking me here, Dad. You're right this place is great." Said Once-ler

"Glad you feel that way." Said Bradley

When they finished they paid the check and drove home to pick up Norma and Molly. Before too long they were piling into the car and taking a picnic lunch and lounge chairs with them. Finally, they were at the Gorge. The hike down was interesting. Norma accidently picked up a stick with a slug on it on the way down. Laughter ensued after that. But before too long they were at the bottom. Molly tried to find a good place to set up the picnic while the others looked around. It was beautiful. Once-ler had never seen anything so nice in nature before. It would only other time he would ever be in such awe of nature would be about four years from that moment when he and Ellen would enter the Truffula Tree Valley for the first time. He was only broken from his thoughts when he saw a few kids jumping off a cliff into the water. "Want to try it? "Norma asked him

"Sure" said Once-leer

They walked up to the cliff held hands and jumped. For a moment he and Norma were flying and then they were falling with style. Once-ler hit the water and started to feel his pores scream. He scrambled out of the water and saw Norma on the rock next to him. Their clothes were clinging to their skin. They walked over to Molly and Bradley. Molly handed each of them a towel as they sat down.

"I see you two are having fun, " said Bradley "You two sure you're not a couple?"

"We're just friends" said Once-ler

"Besides, I have a boyfriend. His name is David Randoff." Said Norma "Of course he doesn't know he's my boyfriend. Yet."

"You seem to lead a complicated life, dear." Said Bradley "You're spending all your time with my son and dreaming about a guy who doesn't know you care about him. That's complicated for someone your age."

"Life is complicated. It can't be all say sunshine and rainbows." Said Once-ler

" Not everyone would agree with that but I'm glad that you're smart enough to know that. I agree with you. It's not." Said Bradley

The rest of the afternoon was filled with water, laughter, and food. 4pm finally came and they realized they had to go if the kids were going to make the circus on time. So, they packed up and went home. John had come home early and was getting ready when they came into the house. Everyone took showers and changed for the circus. Bradley told them all to have fun as they left and went to get a book he had been reading. A few hours passed by and suddenly a hand went over his mouth. "You are Bradley Beanpole correct?" asked the voice

Bradley stayed silent. He was freaked out of his mind.

"Answer me. Are you Bradley Beanpole? Yes or no?" the voice asked

Bradley nodded.

"Hello, Bradley. Don't worry this will be quick." Said Marco

Marco opened his cooler and took out and icicle and held it in front of Bradley who was both scared and confused. Marco quickly stabbed Bradley in the heart. He died instantly. Marco closed the cooler and exited the house. A few hours later Molly, John, Norma, and Once-ler came home. "We're home. We brought back some sovereigns and food. Bradley? Bradley?" Said Molly

They all walked into the living room and saw Bradley sitting in a chair by the fireplace. Molly goes to closer to him and screams. The others walk over as well. "O my god. How? How did this happen?" asked Norma

Once-ler said nothing but just burst out crying. He was just getting to know his father again. How could this happen?


	4. The Funeral

Chapter 4- The Funeral

When the police were called all they could conclude was that it was murder. They had no leads on who did it, why weapon was used, or even why. When the police left John Beanpole called the rest of the family to let them know what had happened. He argued on the phone for hours about where the wake and funeral would take place. In the end, Elysia won out as she always did. John wasn't even sure why she wanted Bradley buried in Villville but she claimed she knew the mayor of Quechee personally to make John and Molly's life a living nightmare if they didn't agree to have buried Bradley in Villville.

So the next day Norma, Molly, John, and Once-ler were all packed in the car and ready to drive the several hours it took to get to Villville. When it got too dark they stayed at a hotel for the night. The same hotel Once-ler and his father stayed in when they left Villville together. Now, he was gone. His body put in a coffin and shipped off to the Villville funeral home for the wake the next afternoon. Once-ler started to cry again. He had been crying on and off ever since he had seen his father's limp body. " It's going to be ok, Slugger." Said John who Once-ler was sharing a room with. Once-ler didn't even correct him.

"Thanks, grandpa." Said Once-ler "I just miss him so much. I wish we could have spent more time together."

"I know it must have been very difficult for you over the years but your father loved you more than anything in the world, Once-ler. More than anything." Said John

"I'm glad the rest of the family isn't here to see me crying. Mom would have a fit." Said Once-ler

"Your mother? Probably." Said John "But there is nothing wrong with letting your feelings out, Once. Especially, when someone you cared about has passed on." Said John

There is a knock on the door and John goes to answer it. It's Molly and Norma. "We were going to find a place to get some food. You boys, want to come?" asked Molly

They go out to get some food.

The next day, Molly, John, Norma, and Once-ler get into the car and drive the rest of the way to Villville. They drive the long road to the Beanpole trailer. As they pass the Peach house Norma waves to Ellen who is sitting on the porch reading and Ellen waves half heartily back and then continues reading. "Wow" said John and Molly when they stopped the car in front of the trailer

"Never seen a RV with an upstairs before." Said John getting out of the trailer.

The door of the trailer popped open "Custom made. One of a kind." Elysia said as she walked out.

"That's impressive." Said Molly

"Hello, Molly. Hello, John. Long time, no see." Said Elysia

"Hello, Elysia. We are so sorry for your loss," asked John

" Thank you, John. I'm sorry for yours too." She said crocodile tears coming down her face. "Come on in. " Elysia said moving aside so Molly, John, Once-ler and even Norma could get in the trailer.

The usual hellos are given as they enter and each goes to a separate room to get ready for the wake. Norma for whatever reason was finished getting dressed before anyone else so she decided to go next door. "Hi, Ellen." Said Norma

"Hi, Norma. Where have you been all weekend?" she asked

"I went to Quechee, Vermont with Once-ler Beanpole." Said Norma

"Why?" asked Ellen

"Because, he's my friend and he wouldn't go see his father without me." Said Norma

"His father is still alive?" asked Ellen

"He was but not anymore. He was…" she whispered the rest in Ellen's ear

"O my god! Are you serious?" asked Ellen concerned

Norma nods "But you didn't hear it from me."

"I wish I hadn't heard it at all. That's horrible. How's Once-ler doing?" Ellen asked feeling concern for her future husband for the very first time.

"Not very well." Said Norma

"I wish there was something I could do, " said Ellen looking over at the Beanpole trailer

John came out of the Beanpole trailer "We're heading over to the funeral home, Norma. You coming!" He called to her

" I guess I got to go. See you later?" asked Norma

Ellen nodded. Norma ran over to John and Molly's car and Ellen went inside to tell her parents the news.

When they got to the funeral home a man and his son came out and greeted them. "Welcome to the Vill funeral home. I'm the owner James Getset and this is my son Roger." Said Mr. Getset "How may I help you?"

" Hello, James." Said Elysia

"Mrs. Beanpole… My apologies I didn't realize this was your party. Follow me, please." Said James taking them up the stairs and to the parlor. "I'm so sorry for your loss." Said Mr. Getset

Molly and Elysia go about putting pictures of Bradley and the family around the room. Each changing the display the other set up.

Once-ler goes and sits on a couch by himself and Norma sits down next to him. "Some weekend, eh?"

"You can say that again. " said Once-ler "Thank you, Norma."

"For what?" Norma asked

"For making me go see him." Said Once-ler

"I was just doing what any good friend would." Said Norma

People started to crowd into the funeral parlor. It was incredible how many friends Bradley Beanpole had. The most surprising thing of all was when she saw the Peach family. Unfortunately, she was not the only one who noticed them. Before anyone could say anything Elysia and Grizelda went over to them "And what do you think you're doing here?" demanded Elysia

" Bradley Beanpole was a friend of the family. We're giving our condolences." Said Jerry

"We're sorry for your loss." Sarah followed

"We brought these," said Ellen gesturing towards the unique looking flowers she was holding

"Truffula flowers. How nice." Said Elysia

Grizelda snatches the flowers out of Ellen's hands "Now get out." Said Grizelda staring straight at Ellen

"We'd be happy to," said Jerry "I knew this was a bad idea. The only one of you Beanpoles who was ever decent was HIM!" he said gesturing towards the coffin. "And now the family decency is dead. Congratulations you are officially the worst family in Villville."

"How dare you! How dare you insult my family at my ex- husband's funeral! Get out now! " Yelled Elysia

Everyone at the wake started to stare at the commotion

"Fine." Said Jerry he takes his wife and daughter and leaves the parlor. Before he could think of what to do Once-ler goes after them and Norma follows. They almost make it when the elevator doors close. Norma and Once-ler decide to use the stairs to follow them but by the time they get down stairs the Peaches are in their car and driving home. "Wait! Wait!" said Once-ler trying to chase after them "I'm sorry... I'm sorry" he said the last part more to himself. "They were just trying to be nice." Once-ler obviously pointed out

"You'll have your chance to tell her about your crush one day. Just like I'll have my chance to tell David about mine." Said Norma "Let's go back up before your family wonders where we went off to."

Once-ler nodded and they headed back up the stairs.

When Once-ler got back to the parlor he decided to go up and properly say goodbye to his father. "Dad, I love you. I know I was mad about the kidnapping thing and I forgive you. You were just trying to do what was right I see that now. I'm sorry I took it so hard but I'm going to make it up to you. I'm going to fulfill my dreams and make it big, just for you. I'll make the Beanpole name SO big the whole world will know it. Goodbye, dad." Whispered Once-ler

He walked away from the coffin confident in his new plan.

The End


End file.
